Sunrise in the Park
Sunrise in the Park is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in Outlook Park in Colony 9, between Shulk and Fiora at yellow affinity. Introduction Fiora: Hey, Shulk... You remember that time we watched the sun rise, right here? It was when we were quite young. Shulk: Yeah, I remember. We came because... Gain (+8) Shulk: ''and [[Dunban]...]'' You had a big falling out... Fiora: Yeah. It wasn’t pretty. Really it had nothing to do with you... But I still dragged you out and made you stay up all night. Shulk: I'm glad we did it, even though it was only that one time. We talked for hours and hours about all our hopes and dreams... And then you fell asleep on my arm as we looked up at the stars. Fiora: ...Oh no! Shulk: What? What is it? Fiora: Oh, Shulk! I have this terrible feeling I said something really embarrassing. Like I wanted to get married? Umm... Shulk? You don’t... remember what I said back then? Shulk: of. I can’t quite put my finger on it. Hold on, I know I’ll get it... Fiora: Oh, er, don’t worry! No need to remember. Forget I even brought it up. Anyway, that’s the end of that conversation! Let’s talk about something else. Shulk: OK. Whatever you say, Fiora. Fiora: Yes! I think I pulled it off. He doesn’t suspect a thing. I hope he remembers one day... But for now... it’s just a bit too embarrassing! Net 0 (+4, -4) Shulk: ''and Dunban...'' You had a big falling out... Fiora: Yeah. It wasn’t pretty. Really it had nothing to do with you... But I still dragged you out and made you stay up all night. Shulk: I’m glad we did it, even though it was only that one time. We talked for hours and hours about all our hopes and dreams... And then you fell asleep on my arm as we looked up at the stars. Fiora: ...Oh no! Shulk: What? What is it? Fiora: Oh, Shulk! I have this terrible feeling I said something really embarrassing. Like I wanted to get married? Umm... Shulk? You don’t... remember what I said back then? Shulk: ''wanted to go fishing.'' Fiora: Umm... Did I? I guess I might have said that, but I’m talking about something else... Shulk: No, you definitely said you wanted us to all go fishing! So we went the next day. You, me and Reyn. You caught the biggest fish! I'll never forget the size of it. Fiora: Oh yeah. I remember now. Yeah, it was fun. We had a great time, didn't we? Shulk, you’ve really forgotten all about it. I just hope you remember one day. Net 0 (-4, +4) Shulk: ''invited you.'' Fiora: You don’t remember, do you? And since when have you ever invited me to do anything? Shulk: Oh... erm... I could have sworn that was what happened... Fiora: No, silly! I had a big fight with Dunban and ran out of the house. Shulk: Oh yeah! It’s coming back to me now. If I’m remembering right... I got shouted at! Fiora: Yeah, Dunban was pretty angry. But I shouldn’t have said I was going to run away from home... Shulk: You really had him shaken up. He was worried about you. Fiora: I know. I’m sorry. You didn’t have to stay with me all night. Shulk: Of course I did. Besides, it was fun! I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Loss (-8) Shulk: ''invited you.'' Fiora: You don’t remember, do you? And since when have you ever invited me to do anything? Shulk: Oh... erm... I could have sworn that was what happened... Fiora: No, silly! I had a big fight with Dunban and ran out of the house. Shulk: Oh yeah! It’s coming back to me now. If I’m remembering right... wanted to marry me?! Fiora: Shulk, I can’t believe you! OK, I might have said some stuff about wanting to be your bride... But you promised you’d forget about it! Shulk: Haha! I’m sorry, Fiora. I couldn’t resist. I mean, if I’m honest... I quite liked the idea of you being my bride. Fiora: Shulk, don’t get any funny ideas in your head! I was just a kid! I barely even knew what a bride was! He still remembers! Oh, Shulk... Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts